User blog:Holhol1235/Law
This is just the sign ups before the actual Law & Order RP. The RP will be in story format, like Midnightly's Warrior RP. For more information, please look on Law & Order's Wikipedia page.] The Story Crimes in New York City have been spreading like crazy. A mafia group is the one causing most of the crimes. From bank robberies to murders, the mafia is running through the streets of New York, looking for their next victim. The detectives of New York City are trying to find every member of the group and arrest them. The District Attorneys are trying to prosecute the members. What will happen? Characters These are the characters. Detectives *'Name:' Danielle Schnider *'Status:' Senior Detective *'Controlled by:' Holli *'Partner:' Aeronah Roth *'Appearance:' Danielle. *'Bio:' Danielle is a 27-year-old detective that is very dedicated to her job. She first started working in the military when she was 19. By the time she turned 21, she came home permanently from the war. She soon became a cop afterwards. During her time in blue, she was very skilled, athletic, and dedicated to her job. By the time she was 24, she became a junior detective. Her partner was Richard Byrd. Over time, they grew a relationship, and became very close friends. But all that changed. When she was 26, Richard and her had to deal with a shooting, caused by the Mafia. When her partner was shot, she became traumatized and was soon went on leave from her job. When she came back, she was promoted to a Senior detective and got a new partner, Aeronah Roth. Aero and her soon became friends. Danielle is rather sarcastic yet compassionate. She will do anything for people before she worries about herself. She is known to have nightmares quite frequently, mostly due to the Mafia. She has one sister and one nephew. Her parents are deceased. *'Name:' Aeronah Roth (nicknamed Aero by close friends, and she used to go by Scarlett Black) *'Status:' Junior (she just started, but wants to work alone though she can't) *'Contolled by:' Midnight *'Partner': Danielle Schnider *'Appearance': long (middle of the back), darker brown hair, pale skin (somewhat freakishly), ice blue eyes *'Bio:' though a newbie, she's very skilled and often sees things others don't. She is very compassionate and determined, and she prefers to work alone. Unknown to her colleagues, she used to be in the mafia that's terrorizing the city (she has no idea how she got out), and she still has family members in it. She will sometimes use her old skills, which can come in handy, though she tries to hide them. *'Name:' Konstantine Wade *'Status:' Senior Detective *'Controlled by:' Blanky *'Partner: '''Clide Catterby *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' A local police detective that has a perfect 20 year old record of solving all the cases he's been assigned, though it's been rumored that he doesn't always gets the job done the clean way. He constantly complains about his low paycheck and will go through any means to solve a case, even if it isn't always entirely legal. *'Name:' Clide Catterby *'Status:' Junior Detective *'Controlled by:' G-f *'Partner:' Konstantine Wade *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Clide had recently moved to New York, and was barely getting by at first so he became a detective with little experience, but he has done his research, so he knows what he's doing. He's knowledgeable and relaxed, and also sarcastic. *'Name:' Mimi Yansora *'Status:' Senior Detective *'Controlled by:' Hikari *'Partner: Dakota Rivers ((TBIntroduced)) *'Appearance: ' *'''Bio: A 21 year-old who became a detective to get closer to the case of her parents' murder. She is determined to stop the man who killed them. *'Name:' Lewis Jonson *'Status:' Senior Detective *'Controlled by:' Dentface *'Partner:' His girlfriend Melissia Rofia *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' The cousin of Jason Jonson. Became a P.I. when his cousin was put in a mental institution because he wanted to keep crazed people like him off the streets. He met Melissia at a party to welcome Jason home from the institution. *'Name:' Melissia Rofia *'Status:' Junior Detective *'Controlled by:' Dentface *'Partner:' Her boyfriend Lewis Jonson *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' The girlfriend of Lewis Jonson. The 2 met at the welcome home party of Jason Jonson. She was Jason's boss at the Glide City Museum, the last job he had before he was sent to the institution. Became a P.I. when she discovered her talent with a gun, it may gave been also triggered by the persuasion of her boyfriend. District Attorneys ((There can only be one District Attorneys, but there can be multiple E.A.D.A.'s and A.D.A.'s.)) *'Name:' Rob Mounts *'Status:' A.D.A. *'Controlled by:' Holli *'Appearance:' Rob. *Bio: Rob Mounts is a 37-year-old A.D.A.. When he was 7 years old, he became obsessed with criminal justice and the law. His obsession was mainly caused by his O.C.D.. Originally, he wanted to be a detective working for the Major Case Squad, but soon choose a path of an attorney, being able to put the bad guys in jail rather then arrest them. He finished law school at Harvard, top of his class. He is also friends with the detectives. Rob Mounts is outgoing and determined. Rather obsessive at certain times, but that's due to the fact he has O.C.D.. He also is very paranoid, and sometimes becomes scared of his job, worrying he may get murdered. Medical Examiner ((There can only be two, so if you want this job, hurry and take it.)) *'Name:' Sky Skyler *'Controlled by:' Skyler *'Appearance:' My face and hair still the same, just I wear a coat *'Bio:' Be an examiner is a hard work, but Sky can handle it. With some experience, she can solve a case in no-time. Mafia Members *'Name:' Riot *'Status:' Mafia 2nd in command. *'Controlled by:' Riot *'Appearance:' Riocubus.png *'Bio:' Riot is a 17 year old boy who had a troubled childhood. He was born with a mental disease and he killed his parents at age 7. He spent 5 years in juvy, but he was rescued by the Mafia. Since then, he's become the second in command and one of the most dangerous of the Mafia. *'Name:' Sabrina "Stabber" Jones *'Status:' Mafia 1st in Command *'Controlled by:' Dentface *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' An evil criminal that is the head of the mafia. She is known for breaking into banks, stealing all the money, then stabbing everyone in the bank at the time in the back with a gold dagger. *'Name:' Chase "Deathstalker" Matthews *'Status:' Assassin for the Mafia. *'Controlled by:' Holli *'Appearance:' Chase. *'Bio:' ((Later)) *'Name:' "Coat" real name confidential *'Status:' 3rd in command mafia leader *'Controlled by:' Dentface *'Appearance:' a man in a black coat with a hood over his head so all u can see is a tan skinned chin that is tribally tattooed. he wears black boots and gloves. *'Bio:' he is very dark... he never speaks only writes. he is known to break into museums and steal the items there. he usually shoots any enemies with a black machine gun. *'Name:' "The Slayer" real name confidential *'Status:' assassin for mafia *'Controlled by:' Dentface *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' she is very dark... the only words she ever says are "Seperti yang Anda ingin saya Ratu, aku akan membunuh." which means yes my queen i shall kill, in indonesian , she only says this to stabber. she is secretly the sister of coat. Slayer is only used when Stabber is too lazy to go out and kill someone who is interfering with their plans. Defense Attorneys *'Name:' Rosy *'Status:' Attorney for the mentally sick or insane. *'Controlled by:' Riot *'Appearance:' She has green eyes, a black suit, black hair in a pony tail and a gun hidden in her suit. *'Bio:' Rosy was a child prodigy. Her parents were friends of Riot's parents and she witnessed Riot commit genocide. She was accepted into law school and is an expert attorney. She has befriended many mentally sick people and has helped them with there sickness. She is also an expert with her pistol. *'Name:' Jason Johnson *'Status:' Attorney for criminals or the criminally insane. *'Controlled by:' Dentface *'Appearance:' MAH SIM!!!! AHHHH (except in a black or white suit, black when working with criminals white when working with the criminally insane) *'Bio:' A somewhat crazy Defense Attorney. Has a dark past of being criminally insane but was rehabilitated at the Stars and Scars Institution for the Mentally Disturbed. Pursued Defense profession after being in the institution for 4 years. Still has random outbursts of insanity if the words pie or ned are used in the same sentence. How To Sign Up Detectives You must fill out this form. *'Name:' *'Status:' ((You can be a senior or junior detective. There can only be Senior and Junior partnerships. *'Partner:' ((Chose a user who is still awaiting a partner or a partner you've decide to be with in the comments.)) *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' District Attorneys You must fill out this form. *'Name:' *'Status:' ((Only one person can be the D.A., but everyone else can be an A.D.A. or an E.A.D.A..)) *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Medical Examiners ((There can only be two.)) *'Name:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Mafia Members ((Only one leader.)) *'Name:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Defense Attorneys ((Defend the captured members that are in trial.)) *'Name:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' Please do not spit on this. It took forever to make. If you want to understand this better, check your local listings to see Law & Order. Category:Blog posts